The invention relates to a projectile equipped with a braking parachute. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projectile including a receiving chamber delimited by an interior wall for a braking parachute which can be ejected by a piston that is longitudinally displaceable in the projectile, with the piston being chargeable by an ignitable pyrotechnic charge and with the braking parachute being surrounded by a longitudinally divided sleeve which at one end is in engagement with the piston.
Such a projectile is disclosed in DE-OS No. 2,824,203, in which a brake band or braking parachute is disposed within two half shells which are disposed flush with the interior walls of the receiving chamber for the brake member. The brake member is connected with a fuze of the projectile and can be ejected from the projectile by way of a piston engaging at the half shells. The ejection occurs from the tail end, with the component carrying the fuze being sheared from the projectile body and ejected forwardly. Aside from the fact that this prevents the entire projectile from being recovered, the likewise ejected piston and the remaining projectile body may interfere with deployment of the brake member since the former are disposed in the path of flight of the fuze.